


Amnesia

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get hurt because of Matt's secret and you wake up in a hospital not knowing who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

A rhythmic beeping wakes you. You fumble around trying to turn it off, but a sharp burst of pain blooms in your side. You open your eyes and look around. The wallpaper looks like it's been there since the 90's, and the TV in the corner that looks like it's been there just as long. You see the sack of blood suspended on a rack next to your bed and groan, realizing you're in the hospital. The last thing you remember is moving into your apartment in Hell's Kitchen. It's obvious that something happened between then and now. 

Matt startles awake to the sound of your heart rate changing. Your real heart; not the monitor it's hooked up to. He's been sitting in the chair by your bed every spare moment he's had over the past 3 months. Well, 2 months and 3 weeks. The only thing he's been able to think of since you've been in the coma is how it's his fault. He's been praying that you'll wake up; begging God not to use you to punish him for his crimes. 

"You're awake." He says with relief a he leans forward.

The man beside you looks desperate in one word. You can see that his vacant eyes have dark bags under them and he keeps fidgeting as he leans over you. 

"Yeah, can I ask why you're sitting there?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He tilts his head to the side, confused.

"Oh, right. I always go to the hospital and sit at random people's bedside." 

His stomach drops, actually his whole soul sinks when he hears you say that. He takes a breath and reminds himself that you're awake. He didn't know if you would ever wake up, yet you did. This will be difficult for everyone, but you're back and that's all that matters. 

"You don't remember me." You can hear the unshed tears in his voice as he slides on his glasses. 

"Should I?"

"Well we've been together for a year now. I was hoping you would."

Your stomach drops. "Please tell me you're just an ass hole playing an inappropriate prank on me." 

He presses his lips together and shakes his head. 

"Why should I trust you?" You ask. "Do you have any proof of our relationship like pictures or something?" 

He taps his glasses. "Wouldn't do me any good. I think you have a couple on your phone though."

You swallow and look around for your phone. You look through the pictures. Just as he said, there's a few pictures of you and him looking like a couple. You look up at him. He's attractive and seems caring. You wouldn't have said no if he asked you out under different circumstances. This isn't the time for that though.

"Look, you seem like a great guy but I don't know you. You've convinced me that something's wrong, but I can't handle this right now."

He nods. "I understand." He feels around for his cane. "I'll go, but please call me if you need anything."

"Alright. Thank you for understanding."

He gives you a sad smile. "Of course. And I mean it, if you need anything-"

"I'll call you."

"Alright. I lo- um, bye." He turns around and goes to walk out.

"Hey, um-"

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"What's your name?"

"Matt." He smiles.

"Alright. I was just wondering who to look for if I need to call you." 

"Yeah, don't hesitate."

"Thank you."

-a couple nights later-

You startle awake from a terrible nightmare. Of course. You have amnesia but you remember this reoccurring nightmare. You look at your phone and see that it's 2 in the morning. All you want to do sleep but you can't stop shaking and you're too raw at this point. You know you need someone to talk to but you don't know who to call at this hour. Matt did tell you to call him if you needed anything at all, and right now you just need someone. You think it through, worrying that it'll be awkward, but you don't even care right now. You grab your phone and he answers on the second ring.

"Y/n. Are you okay?"

"Kind of. Did I wake you?" 

"Actually you didn't."

"Oh good."

He waits for you to continue but you don't. "So what's going on?" 

"Um, I've always had this reoccurring nightmare and I had it again tonight. I don't know how to calm down. I'm shaking and-"

"I know, it's alright. Do you want me to come over there?" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just say the word."

"Alright."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"No, I'm happy to help. I'll be right there."

-0-

"Hey, sorry. I came as soon as I could." Matt says as he walks in. "They almost didn't let me in up front. I'm not exactly here during visiting hours."

"Thank you for coming."

"Yeah. Are you feeling any better?"

You sigh. "I don't know. Maybe a little."

"What can I do?"

You shrug before you remember that he's blind. "I don't know."

"Can we start with a hug?"

"Yeah." You murmur. 

If Matt's senses weren't so heightened he might not have heard you, but he did. Just like he heard the sheets rustle as you scoot over. He feels for the edge of the bed and sits before he leans in and hugs you. It's strange, but you immediately feel more at peace in his arms. 

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened?"

He swallows. "Yes."

"So what was it?"

"I-It was my fault." He stutters. "These people were looking for me, but they couldn't find me. When they found you they..." He trails off. 

"They what?" 

"They beat and stabbed you but when they couldn't get any information out of you they tried to kill you." 

"How?"

"They just kept beating you over the head with a bat until you passed out. Thank god the cops got there right after you passed out. I mean, it would've been better if they would've gotten there sooner, but at least they didn't kill you." 

"No, they just put me in a coma and I woke up with traumatic amnesia. Or at least that's what the doctors tell me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't sound like it was your fault. Why were they looking for you?"

"It doesn't matter. They're not going to come anywhere near you again."

"They won't but someone else might. I just don't understand why people are looking for you."

"I'm a defense attorney. I lost a case a while back and they just got out of prison. They were angry and came after me. It won't happen again. You're safe."

You sigh. "Alright, will you stay? For whatever reason, this feels right."

"Of course. It feels right because you loved me." He thinks for a minute too long. "You trusted me and look where it got you."

"Hey, stop it. Did you tell those people to do this to me?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"I didn't think so. Stop blaming yourself. That's the last thing either of us need right now."

He nods and pulls you closer. "I'm sorry"

You feel something wet fall on you so you look up at him. "Oh Matt." You hesitate to wipe the tears away but you remember that it's only awkward for you. You reach up and run your fingers under his eyes. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I came here to comfort you and now you're comforting me." He lets out a weary laugh through his tears.

"It's okay. Just having someone here and getting my mind off it helps. And you feel familiar even though I don't remember you."

"Good." He pauses. "Did you say that you have traumatic amnesia?" 

"That's what they think." 

"So they think you'll start regaining your memories?" 

"Yeah." 

"How exactly will that work do you think?"

"The doctor told me that if they come back it'll be gradual. Something might trigger certain memories. It'll be more likely to happen after I get back to my regular routine." 

"So does that mean you're going to come live with me?" 

"Well, I'm guessing the apartment I remember moving into isn't mine anymore." 

"Yeah, it's not."

"Then yeah. I guess I'm coming home with you."

He smiles. "I'm glad."

-0-

After staying in the hospital for weeks you're finally released. Its strange walking into Matt's apartment, but it's better than being at the hospital. You go through your clothes but your taste has changed. You move on to your pajama drawer and find a t shirt you actually remember. You hop in the shower to cleanse the the hospital germs and feel better over all. When you walk out of the bathroom you see Matt cooking something. He moves his head in your direction when he hears the bathroom door open. 

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He asks as he stirs whatever's in the pan.

"A little." You pause. "Why do you still have your glasses on?" You make your way over to stand with him.

He shrugs. "It can be unsettling when I can't make eye contact. I figured it would be easier since you don't remember me." 

You reach up and turn his head to face you before you take his glasses off. As you look into his eyes, all these memories come flooding back. You remember being with Matt in the apartment, his arm around you talking on the sofa. There's some memories with two other people, but you don't remember who they are. When you come back to reality you notice you're clutching Matt's arm and he's listening for signs that something's wrong. 

"Oh god. Sorry, that was weird."

"What happened?"

"Well I got some memories back. When I looked at your eyes it was like a flashback or something, just like the doctor said." 

"So you remember?"

"Some things. Most of them are moments around here. There are these two people I don't remember. There's a woman, she's like a strawberry blond, but I guess that wouldn't help you. There was a guy too."

"I'm guessing it was Karen and Foggy."

"Okay. Were we close?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "I swear I'm going to kill those people who did this to you."

"You're the protective type aren't you?" You laugh as you run your hands up his arms. Little do you know, he's actually planning on killing them. There's a first time for everything.

He chuckles. "I guess I am, yeah."

"Well calm down. I'm fine now. I've already started remembering our life together. And if we see them again you won't have time to get to them before I do."

He pulls you close and kisses you. All of a sudden he pulls back. "I'm so sorry. I just-"

"It's okay. Ten minutes ago it might not have been, but I remember how I feel about you. Even when I didn't, I still felt comfortable with you after the other night."

"Good." He pauses. "Can we try that kiss again then?"

You take his neck and pull him down for another kiss. He laughs into the kiss before he kisses you back. He pulls back when he smells that the food is about to burn. 

"You ready to eat?" 

"Yeah." 

-0-

Over time you regained your memories along with the normalcy and openness with Matt. You're sitting in Matt's arms after work one day when it hits you. 

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're Daredevil." You remember the whole fight after he told you.

He takes a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I thought you had enough on your plate right now and-"

"It's okay, I understand. I know you didn't want to overwhelm me. I don't want to have this fight again. I love you Matt and if you'll stay with me through all this, you deserve the benefit of the doubt." 

"Of course I'm staying with you through this. I love you. I'm just glad you remember me again and that you didn't think I was just some crazy guy waiting by your hospital bed." 

"Well I did think that at first."

He laughs. "Well I'm glad you still gave me a chance against your better judgment."

You smile. "Me too."


End file.
